Mesmo
Mesmo is a Wiztastics Mixel. Description Mesmo certainly looks the part with those expressive wizard-hats on his eyes, a goatee beard and a magic tail that drops spells. The only problem is that this magician’s assistant lacks showmanship. Help Mesmo peacock those huge wings and steal the show! Personality Mesmo mostly takes the personality of a wise senior; smart, but shy. Mesmo likes staying in the background and not getting too much spotlight, and his dull appearance, lack of facial expressions, and depressing voice all add to it. Mesmo does act as a great friend though, helping out when he needs to. Physical Appearance Mesmo has a purple teardrop-shaped face with an upper jaw that extends over his top one. He has black lips and four bucked and spaced-out teeth that stick downwards. His lower jaw is mostly black with a purple stripe in the center, and also has a black goatee. His eyes are on either side of his head, and have small black witch hats for eyelids. His body is a half-moon shape that is mostly black, though his belly is light grey. He has sickle-shaped purple wings with blue bases. A small purple spine is at the edge of his back. His legs are small, grey, and bowed. He has purple feet with two white claws on each. At his rear is a small grey tail with two blue spikes. Ability His wings allow him to fly. He can also drop magic spells with his tail. Biography Early life Little is known about Mesmo's early life. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") During an advertisement for one of their shows, Mesmo grew confused at Magnifo forgetting his lines and calmly left when Magnifo grew embarassed. At the show, he juggled Rainbow Cubits, and was the only one to take notice of the Spikels and Glorp Corp running up the rafters. When it seemed hopeless to reach the Scorpi & Glurt Murp, he appeared with a Cubit and Mixed with Torts, successfully catching the Murp. When a magic blast from Magnifo sent the rafters coming down, he landed as part of an upside-down pyramid along with the others. ("Murp Romp") When Glomp had a bad cold, he was one of the Mixels that supported him and tried to make him feel better. ("Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold!") Memorable Quotes * "Ahem, I have a cubit." - Mesmo, Mixed Up Special: Murp Romp. * "Hooray." - Mesmo, Meet Mesmo * "Meh. *pops the balloon* Meh." - Mesmo, Mesmo is Upset Cut Scenes Meet Mesmo Mesmo cheers, in a sarcastic way, and flapping his wings happily. and multicolored helium balloons appear in the background. Mesmo is Upset Mesmo, holding a red helium balloon, sighs, pops the balloon with his left wing, and sighs again. Set Information Mesmo was released as part of the Mixels sets in the September 2014 product wave. His product number is 41524 and contains 64 pieces. In-Booklet code Mesmo's code in Calling All Mixels is W1NG1NG1T, which is WingingIt when decoded. Trivia *He is often mistaken for the leader of the Wiztastics. *His name is a pun on the word "mesmerize". ** He also shares his name with the Ninjago (another LEGO theme) character Mezmo, a Hypnobrai Serpentine, just being spelled differently. * He is the only Wiztastic to not have an "I" in his name. * A recurring background motif of his is multicolored helium balloons on strings. * In the show he has a purple tongue. * He is the second Mixel with wings and has the ability to fly. **The first was Flurr. * He uses his wings as hands. * He is the third mixel to use headwear for eyes. * He is the only Wiztastic whose booklet code is not related to magic. * He is the first (and currently only) Mixel to have a beard. * Out of all the Mixels who use headwear for eyes, Mesmo's seem to be the most unique. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 3 *Mixed Up Special **Murp Romp Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Other *Shirts *Posters Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines **Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold! Resources Category:Wiztastics Category:2014 Category:Series 3 Category:Mixels Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Male characters Category:Secondary Members Category:Purple Category:Flying Category:Speed Category:Mixels with hats Category:Mixels with Headgears Category:Mixels with headwear for eyes Category:Overbite Category:Characters with facial hair Category:Uniquely colored tongue Category:Mixels with Tails Category:Sharp toes Category:Two toes Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Bird-like Mixels Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Dopey Mixels Category:Shy Mixels Category:Winged Mixels Category:Jointed Feet